


【JonDami】Learning is a Progressive Process [Eng ver.]

by DriedFishTimesTwo, TheonlyDan



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriedFishTimesTwo/pseuds/DriedFishTimesTwo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonlyDan/pseuds/TheonlyDan
Summary: Though Jon cannot teach Damian how to fly, Damian still teaches him how to use a sword





	【JonDami】Learning is a Progressive Process [Eng ver.]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【JonDami】學習是漸進的 Learning is a Progressive Process](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994833) by [DriedFishTimesTwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriedFishTimesTwo/pseuds/DriedFishTimesTwo). 



> # AKA Damian’s courses on how to use a sword  
> # Fluffy fluff, inspired by this picture http://langbuliang.lofter.com/post/1d3fddcc_12de32335  
> # Out of characters could happen  
> # I’ve been practising kendo since I was a child, so this fic included lots of my experiences. But so far what I learnt and what Damian learns seems to have almost nothing in common, despite they are both katanas. If you are a kendo master, please go easy on me plz
> 
> WARNING  
> The translator didn't read the comic and the original writer's English writing is not good enough to make the whole translating work. So there might be problems, like how they talk might not sound enough like them. Please feel free to give suggestions.

“Hold on tight.” Frowning, Damian stared at Jon’s hand, “No, too tight.”

 

Jonathan tried hard to adjust his grip while nagging in secret: what a horrible teacher Damian was despite the fact he trained a bunch of people in the League of Assassins then.

 

“Why should I hold it with both hands? You hold one in each hand.”

 

“Learning is a progressive process, Jonathan Kent.” Jon had already gotten used to the obvious disdain in Damian’s tone, “Even gifted ones like me abide by that rule. No difference on me.”

 

 _Oh yeah, and I thought the great Damian Wayne was born to rule everything; my eyes are rolling till I can see_ _Apokolips,_  thought Jon.  _Nope, thinking about Apokolips is definitely morally wrong. Damian must have been through something terrible there; I hope he would be happy._

 

“What are you thinking about?” Damian was not very pleased; although he seemed to have a permanent scowl carved on his face, now he was especially not happy. He didn’t like Jon to not focus on him when they were together. “Don’t waste my time if you actually don’t want to do this. I have a stack of the newest academic journals to go through.”

 

 _So you can turn in another one-hundred-and-twenty-page-essay in the next exam; yeah, already heard about it._ Jon couldn’t help but keep complaining in secret.

 

“No! I’m just not used to weapons, and I’m still trying to get the gist of it, that’s all.” Jon responded in hurry.  _And thinking of you._

 

“TT.” Damian seemed to accept the explanation begrudgingly. “You better convince me.”

                  

“Like this?” Jon asked, hoping to match up Damian’s standard.

　　

“That’s more like it.” Damian was still looking dissatisfied. “You need to hold the sword with flexibility. You have to lead it; be with it. “

         

 _It seems to make so much sense, but they sound more like crap_ , Jon thought.  _What has gotten into me? I’m not this mean and bitter before……maybe I’ve spent too much time with Damian?_

　

“Maybe it sounds like BS; but when you lose hold of it unwillingly, you will find out you can’t even remember them. Or if you can’t will it to be in your control, you will find out they’re still BS, and you’re shit.”

 

“Even you, Damian, could not avoid losing grip of the sword when facing enemy,” Jon chimed in, “You are not shit.”

 

“Of course I’m not.” Damian huffed, “I am the son of Batman and— “

 

“And what? Damian?” Jon interrupted before Damian started to show off his high-born status again.

　　

“And now, I think we should learn through the real thing!” Damian grabbed another Shinai with both hands and slashed towards Jon’s head.

 

Jon could hardly fend the attack, “Damian! You just taught me how to hold it!”

 

“……I’ll give you another hint; the sword is the extension of your hand. When you hold a word with both hands, it’s the extension of your left hand. Use your left hand for force and the right hand for control.” Damian stressed word by word, “Now, you could at least survive three attacks!”

 

Jon survived four, and he suspected that Damian was going easy on him.

 

“TT.” Damian looked down at him with contempt (of course Jon had fallen on the ground), “Jonathan Kent, I was being merciful.”

　　

 _See_. Jon thought.

 

Damian didn’t know why he was going soft. He could never stomach the apprentices in the League of Assassins that didn’t have what it takes; he never went easy on his students. Maybe he wasn’t quite fond of the sight of Jon, all beaten up.

 

 _Adorable_. The word flashed through Damian’s mind. Jon’s curly hair and blue eyes were adorable, the way he talked, stand and his uniform were all adorable.

 

“Damian?” Puzzled, Jon looked at him,  _was he actually quite cute when he had that blank and a non-threatening look on?_ _Oh my god, I’ve been with Damian too long; not only have I become bitter, my brain is also being damaged._

　　

“You should be stronger than this, being a Krypton. Your movement should be more fluid.” Damian came back to reality, concentrated and felt an awful chill, not knowing what was wrong. He started to recall if he took in any organic matter that caused hallucination, or faced any evil sorcerer that casted strange spills on him.

 

“Learning is a progressive process, Damian.” Jon knew he shouldn’t think like that, but using Damian’s words against him felt so good. At the same time, it showed how cheeky he was; he was the one that was not doing well after all.

 

Sensing the rage that Damian was about to let out, Jon turned away, “I’m not used to this, could you give me some time?”

 

“……Hold your sword then hit me.” _I’m really being a saint towards this guy_ , Damian thought.

 

Damian placed his Shinai horizontally in front of his own forehead, waiting for Jon’s blow. Jon had no intention to disappoint Damian, but he had zero concepts of using swords. He held on to his sword, lifted, slashed it downwards, in exchange for the deeper frown from Damian.

 

“You didn’t get what I said. The sword is the extension of the hand; you would gather all the strength as momentum the last moment you punch, locking your wrist inward; and so is using the sword.” Damian said, “Lead it, be with it, merge with it. I’ve told you about those things which sound like BS, but they are really all of it.”

 

 _Learning is a progressive process_. Damian did not lie; back at the times, he also took some time to take in all the things he had said.

　　

“Now, let’s start over.”

　　

Jon was prepared this time. Although he knew that Damian was purposely slowing down, he swallowed the strikes one by one, prolonging longer than he expected.

　　

“You cannot always fend, retreat and hide; you need to attack!”

　　

“I know, Damian! Already trying to find the cracks!” Then, Jon’s locked on Damian’s shoulder and gave it a heavy slash. He knew Damian was going to block that.

 

Damian used his strength for leverage and dissolved the blow with ease. In that very second, the grace of his fluid movement and the reflection of sunset in his eyes were so charming.

 

 _How enchanting_ , Jon thought,  _so enchanting._

　　

“You did OK. A sword is like everything that you hold or swing before; cars, steels, statues or whatever. When you swing them, you must propel yourself and move your waist, body and feet, and this won’t change even if the sword was comparably smaller.” Said Damian, “Where the sword goes, you follow.”

　　

Damian lowered his head to adjust the blade and the sheath; not only did he noticed that he elicited no response from Jon, Jon also moved ninety-three centimeters towards him.

　　

 _What is he doing?_  Damian frowned and looked up, “Jon?”

         

Jon lowered his head and caught Damian’s lips. The second their lips connected, Jon suddenly realized what he just did. When he tried to back off and put some distance and let Damian beat him up, Damian pulled him closer by the shoulders surprisingly.

 

Only after his own hands were circled around Jon did Damian realized what he had done.  _No it shouldn’t be_ , a voice inside his head shouted,  _I should get rid of him and knock him down to coma!_  But his body inched closer to Jon because of the kiss.

 

They leaned into each other with minds that were totally blank; neither knew whether they should proceed or separate.

 

Finally, Jon backed up, holding Damian’s cheeks in tender.

 

“Your kiss sucks, Jonathan Kent.” Damian rasped a little.

 

“Learning is a progressive process, Damian.”

 

When Damian tiptoed and grasped Jon’s shoulder to kiss him, Jon decided to stand up straight, not willing to show a bit affection to lower his head or bow a little so that Damian wouldn’t have to tiptoe. Because he knew that, this time Damian kissed him was to prove his superb genetic inheritance from the womanizer Bruce Wayne from Gotham.

 

“I’m so much better than you.”

　　

“Well Damian, I believe that you are a fine kisser; but even a talented one like you need time and practice to get better.” Then Jon thought it was time for their third kiss.

 

 _This is dumb as hell_ , Damian thought,  _we’re just like two clingy teens who takes turns kissing each other; how childish, and the flirtatious stuff also sound stupid as hell._

 

 

 

After the night patrol ended, they were looking over the whole city on a roof of some commoner’s house.

 

“You know; I can’t teach you how to fly.” Jon suddenly said, “But I could, you know, take you to wherever you want to. Mostly.”

 

“Based on your performance in the afternoon, I think it’s better that I be the one with the sword.”

　　

Damian was not going to teach him fencing again honestly. The memories of his own learning process were not particularly pleasant; he had never gotten rid of the shadows every time when pulling out and swinging the sword. The teaching progress might had brought bits and pieces of joy and happiness, he’d admit, but he was not going to use those wonderful times to cover up the blood-spills.

 

Because, not a single reason of using his sword would be worthy of the times they spent this afternoon. Or any other times that they had spent together.

　　

“And the Superboy would go on wielding cars, steels and statues.” Jon flew off the roof, turned around and extended his right hand to Damian, “Do I owe the pleasure to take the Prince of Gotham to fly across the city?”

 

Damian looked into Jon’s eyes, the clear blue eyes that reflected the technicolored lights of the night,  ** _how enchanting_**.

 

 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Young Justice Season 3 while writing this fic, and in episode 10 Lady Shiva says “Be at peace with your weapon, feel it extend your reach.”  
> My first teacher told me the exact same thing in the first month many years ago when I just started practising kendo, and it took many years for me to be old and experienced enough to finally understand how much it truly means.


End file.
